Talk:Plasma Sword/@comment-50.151.116.237-20130712210910
Just so everyone is aware, this weapon is a much bigger monster than one might think. This weapon red crits and red crits ALOT. With just +125% charge damage i red crit for 1,400 against Grineer. To give you an example at just how big that is, when i use my orthos with nothing but +125% charge damage i deal 1,400 to infested walkers which are taking x3 extra damage. Now if i red crit on the same infested walker it would of hit for 4,200. Once i get it to 30 again im going to be doing more testing on it since melee weapons are my thing. Little note that fury does more wonders for this one than reflex coil does as it's the sweep side swing. Once i get the numbers and figures i'll give an adapted mod guide but the one im going into testing with is the following max level mods: Reflex Coil, Fury, Killing Blow, Organ Shatter, True Steal, Sundering Strike, North Wind, and will interchange between shocking force and molten impact based upon fighting infested or corpus but bear in mind molten impact gives more for less.as max shocking is 30% damage and molten is 90% which is quite a staggering difference. You could if you'd like switch out true steel for melee channel depending on your warframe as well or both molten and shocking. Since this is a weapon that only hits 1 target at a time reach would be out of flavor. Max level true steel will bring the plasma sword up to around 19.5% and since this game rounds up your chances will be 20%, Most melee weapons that have higher than 10% crit chance can use true steel rather effectively. The difference between 15% and 20% is quite a big jump and by increasing this weapons crit damage from 200% to a whopping 380%. Max level killing blow brings the plasma swords 120 charge damage to 300 damage. (300 x (1 + 380%) is 1,440 yellow crits. at 20% you'll yellow crit 1 in 5 hits. How red is factored in or headshots is unknown but it is very easy to headshot most targets with your melee weapon you just need to stop looking at the recticle and start looking at your blade and understanding its hitbox, when it starts and where it ends up. For the plasma sword always aim up and to the left of the head; sweeping the blade across it. Also, don't forget that melee elemental damage goes off your weapons base damage aka the plasma's 120 charge and that even though armor ignore is on charge attacks of nearly every weapon Armor Piercing is elemental damage. Not only that but Sundering strike gives 90% elemental damage for only 7 mod slots while molten gives 90% for 11. If you have already forgotten and have never checked the elemental weaknesses page, armor piercing is the most effective elemental against every faction all around and then its frost. If you want to tinker around with melee strategies remove electric/fire first. You could even make this weapons normal swing attack less useless with it's ability to stagger enemies by adding 15% stun and shocking touch to allow you to keep your enemies stunned and crit them in half to finish. If you're a man of chance this weapon with all the right maxed mods can out damage an orthos at its best if your luck plays right. Nothing amazes people more than 1 shotting ancients past wave 15 with your "tiny wittle gwam"